Fantasy at Rain
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: Di tengah hujan liar, sepasang manusia berbeda kelamin itu sedang berada di kelas. Berharap hujan cepat reda saat fantasi sang gadis membuat suasana menjadi tak mengenakan. Apapun yang terjadi, itu adalah kejadian yang hanya akan terjadi sekali saja dalam hidup mereka! Untuk Event: Alam. Fluffy inside. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Tales of Phantasia © Namco

Warning: Rush plot, fluff, typo, AU and other probabilities

A Tales of Phantasia fanfiction

Fantasy at Rain

* * *

Kriiinnggg~!

Begitulah bel sekolah berbunyi. Ditemani dengan desiran air hujan yang turun cukup deras.

"Baiklah. Sampai disitu saja anak-anak! Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian dan hati-hati di perjalanan pulang nanti. Hujannya cukup deras. Selamat siang!" kata guru sosiologi yang suaranya seakan ingin menyaingi suara hujan di luar kelas. Setelah memberi salam, sang pemberi ilmu tersebut melengos keluar kelas.

Pada saat itulah kelas yang tadinya hanya terisi suara derai hujan dan penjelasan guru, sekarang menjadi gaduh. Entah karena banyaknya orang-orang yang berbicara pada waktu bersamaan saat membereskan buku yang ada di meja mereka, mendorong ke belakang kursi mereka dan merapikannya kembali, suara langkah sepatu, atau entah juga karena suara hujan yang turun saat itu.

Seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu cerah sedang asyik berbicara dengan teman sebayanya. Jika dilihat lebih seksama lagi, mereka sedang bercanda. Terbukti dari salah satu teman lelaki berambut abu-abu ini yang tertawa keras setelah ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Itu sungguh lucu, Chester! Darimana kau dapatkan lelucon itu?" tanya laki-laki berambut pirang yang kini tengah menggendong tas hijau di punggungnya.

"Aku hanya mengutipnya dari temanku. Dia memang jago kalau soal bercanda," jawab orang yang dipanggil Chester itu.

"Ah, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Aku duluan, ya!" kata si rambut pirang mengakhiri percakapannya setelah melirik sebentar jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya. Ia melambaikan tangannya singkat lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan temannya.

"Ya. Hati-hati, Cress," balas Chester kepada temannya, Cress. Chester sendiri mulai duduk kembali di bangkunya.

Ia menghela nafasnya. Berpikir kalau saja dia mengikuti perintah ibunya untuk membawa payung. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah berada di depan sekolah dengan payung di tangan tanpa perlu khawatir kalau nanti akan kebasahan. Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia harus cepat-cepat berangkat pagi tadi kalau tidak mau dikunci di luar sekolah.

Bangku Chester dekat dengan jendela kelas. Karena posisi itu, Chester bisa melihat situasi luar kelasnya tanpa harus membuat dirinya kebasahan karena air hujan yang turun bertubi-tubi. Ia sangat menikmati situasi saat itu. Sampai-sampai sekarang dia memejamkan matanya tanpa sadar.

"Kau tak pulang, Chester?" tanya seorang perempuan dari depan kelas. Suara tersebut memecah kenikmatan yang sedang dialami Chester beberapa saat yang lalu. Chester yang tahu siapa orang yang bertanya padanya itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak bawa payung," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau, 'kan bisa pakai payung cadangan kelas kita. Kau tahu 'kan kalau kelas kita punya satu karena tidak ada yang mengaku memilikinya bulan lalu?" jelas perempuan berambut merah muda itu.

"Kau sungguh cerewet. Bukankah ini pilihanku sendiri mau pulang nanti atau sekarang? Lagipula..." Chester menghentikan kalimatnya dan membuang pandangan yang tadi ia arahkan ke lawan bicaranya ke arah jendela.

"Lagipula apa?" tanya perempuan tersebut dengan nada jengkel karena disebut cerewet. Tentu saja ia jengkel. Apalagi ketika niat baiknya diabaikan begitu saja.

"Lihat keluar kelas," jawab Chester dengan telunjuk yang ia arahkan keluar jendela.

Di luar ruangan tersebut situasi masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Hujan. Namun kini dengan sensasi tambahan. Dimana pepohonan menari dengan bergairahnya. Dimana suara air hujan yang jatuh ke permukaan bumi terdengar menggelombang. Dimana salah satu jendela kelas X-B—kelas Chester dan perempuan itu—menimbulkan suara berisik di gendang telinga mereka sendiri. Dimana suara angin hampir mengimbangi suara deru hujan pada saat itu.

"Kau bahkan bisa benar-benar pulang dengan benar kalau berani menerjang cuaca di luar, Arche," lanjut Chester sambil menyebut nama perempuan itu dengan penekanan. Arche yang tadi terlihat terkesima karena pemandangan yang menurutnya menarik itu kini berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Chester dengan langkah yang cepat.

"Apa maksud dari 'benar-benar pulang dengan benar'?" tanya Arche yang kini berkacak pinggang. Dari ekspresinya, Chester menebak kalau Arche sendiri benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Chester.

"Kukira kau tahu sendiri apa maksudku," jawab Chester yang kemudian menyangga kepalanya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Ia mulai kembali menikmati apa yang ia nikmati sebelum Arche mengajaknya bicara.

Saat itu suasana menjadi hening. Arche masih berdiri terdiam menatapi Chester yang kini sudah memejamkan matanya. Arche yang benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Chester hanya bisa berpikir keras.

Akhirnya, Arche pun memiliki ide. Dia tidak tahu karena tidak mencobanya. Kalau begitu Arche hanya perlu mencobanya. Jadilah Arche, yang berbekal tas punggung dan payung di tangan kirinya, kini berjalan girang menuju pintu luar kelas. Chester yang mendengar langkah sepatu yang cepat itu hampir berteriak memanggil Arche.

"Arche!" panggil Chester. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Arche menggumam kecil dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di dekat pintu kelas sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Chester, "ya... karena aku tidak tahu pasti tentang apa yang kau maksud sebelumnya, jadi aku ingin membuktikannya sendiri."

Tak lama setelah itu Arche kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Tak lama juga bagi Chester untuk berdiri tergesa dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah yang sama dengan Arche. Chester berpikir kalau teman satunya ini entah sungguh bodoh atau bagaimana. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau situasi bahaya seperti itu bisa saja menimpanya. Jangankan bisa saja, situasi bahaya pasti menimpanya! Sampai di pintu kelas, Chester hanya mengeluarkan setengah badannya.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu, Arche!" teriakan Chester berhasil membuat Arche menghentikan langkahnya lagi dan menoleh ke arah Chester. Padahal baru saja dia akan berbelok menuruni tangga.

"Apa lagi?" Arche kembali bertanya dengan nada jengkel. Kali ini juga dengan alis yang hampir menyatu.

"Kembali ke sini dan akan kuberitahu apa maksudku tadi," ujar Chester yang tadi sempat panik dengan tingkah bodoh Arche. Arche yang sudah kelewat penasaran pun mulai kembali ke kelasnya dengan langkah riang dan lembut ala perempuan centil.

Sesampainya di kelas, Arche sudah mendapati Chester duduk di bangkunya seperti sedia kala. Sungguh cepat sekali Chester kembali dengan tenang. Bahkan kini ia juga sudah kembali memejamkan matanya. Arche seperti merasa kalau Chester tidak melakukan apapun tadi.

Arche pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bangku yang diduduki Chester. Ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan tempat duduk Chester. Arche menarik kursi yang ada disitu dan menghadapkannya ke arah pintu kelas dengan sandaran yang kini berada di posisi dekat jendela. Ia juga menaruh payung yang ia bawa di atas meja yang kini kursinya ia duduki.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Arche yang kini menghadapkan tubuhnya di depan Chester. Chester sendiri menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya dia heran mengapa ia bisa memiliki kenalan seperti Arche.

"Itu karena kau bisa saja mati terbawa angin atau tertimpa benda yang terbang karena cuaca buruk ini, bodoh," jelas Chester sesingkat mungkin. Dia ingin segera mengakhiri percakapan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dibahas ini.

"Apa? Kau bilang aku bodoh?" ujar Arche dengan urat yang terlukis di dahinya. Alisnya juga berkerut. Lebih berkerut dibanding saat ia dipanggil Chester di dekat tangga. Ia merasa tersinggung dengan ejekan Chester. Chester sendiri heran mengapa Arche hanya tersinggung dikatai bodoh. Padahal kata mati terdengar lebih tidak sopan dibanding bodoh.

"Dasar kau ini. Huh! Masih mending daripada kau. Pelit!" lanjut Arche balas mengejek Chester.

"Hei, hei. Kalau aku pelit, aku tidak akan memberitahumu soal apa yang kumaksud tadi, 'kan? Jangan berusaha membodohiku, bodoh," setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut dari Chester, Arche makin mencemberutkan wajahnya.

Arche mendecih, "cih. Mengapa aku selalu kalah dalam hal ini."

"Karena kau bodoh," sahut Chester memberi alasan yang terlewat di kepalanya.

"Che~ste~r!"

Pats!

Belum sempat Arche akan menyiksa Chester dengan payung yang ada di dekatnya, keenam lampu yang menyala di langit-langit kelasnya tiba-tiba saja mati. Arche yang sudah berdiri dan mengangkat payungnya cukup tinggi sekarang sudah turun perlahan. Bahkan payung transparannya itu sampai jatuh di dekat kaki bersepatunya. Pantatnya pun juga perlahan ia kembalikan ke kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Chester yang awalnya sudah siap menerima serangan yang akan diluncurkan Arche mulai menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menang dalam adu fisik. Bahkan sebelum kau memulainya," ujar Chester yang baru saja meneteskan keringat kemenangannya.

"I-ini tidak adil!" Arche berusaha menyembunyikan getaran suaranya. Hasilnya sendiri tidak bagus karena dia malah tergagap.

"Hee? Apa kau takut dengan situasi ini, Arche?" goda Chester dengan seringaian yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Tentu tidak. Aku hanya agak kaget saja. Hanya karena listrik mati bukan berarti aku akan ketakutan. Aku tidak takut dengan gelap," jelas Arche berusaha membenarkan kenyataan.

Chester sendiri mendengus kesal. Padahal tadi dia sudah berinisiatif untuk menakuti Arche. Dengan cuaca mencekam dan listrik mati, pasti itu akan menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Chester yang sudah bosan menunggu hujan.

"Apa boleh buat. Karena sepertinya tadi kau khawatir kalau aku pulang sekarang, jadi aku akan menunggu disini sebentar sampai hujannya mereda sedikit." Arche menawarkan diri. Atau lebih tepatnya dia mematuhi perintah Chester.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menunggu hujan mereda sedikit. Aku hanya memberitahumu." Chester menyangkal. Padahal tadi dia kepanikan sendiri kalau benar Arche pulang di tengah cuaca ekstrim itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berada disini. Menunggu hujan. Dan semua itu atas kemauanku sendiri supaya aku tidak mati." Arche kembali mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya sama, hanya dengan kalimat yang berbeda.

"Mengapa harus disini? Apakah sekolah yang luas ini tidak memiliki tempat lain selain kelas X-B?" tanya Chester. Dia terus berusaha mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang kiranya bisa mengusir Arche dari tempat itu.

"Karena disini ada satu orang yang pasti kukenal. Yang pasti bisa kuajak bicara. Dan harusnya pertanyaan itu aku yang menanyakannya kepadamu," jawab Arche yang kemudian disambung pertanyaan, "mengapa kau memilih menunggu hujan disini?"

Sekarang malah Chester yang terdesak dengan kalimat Arche. Dia tidak punya alasan kuat untuk memilih kelasnya sendiri untuk menunggu hujan reda. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak perlu sampai harus mencari alasan kuat untuk hanya sekadar menjawab pertanyaan Arche. Arche bukanlah guru yang akan menyalahkannya jika jawaban yang Arche dapat tidak sesuai keinginannya. Arche hanya butuh jawaban dan alasan dari Chester. Dia hanya ingin tahu.

"Karena..." Chester menggaruk kepalanya yang Arche yakin kalau Chester memelihara kutu di rambutnya yang terkucir. "Karena lebih nyaman disini. Entah juga. Mungkin karena aku belum tahu pasti tempat yang nyaman di sekolah ini untuk sekadar menunggu hujan."

Arche hanya merespon dengan anggukan mengerti. Setelah itu Arche membalikkan badannya membelakangi Chester. Tak ada hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan lagi dengan Chester. Padahal bagi Chester sendiri, semua hal yang diobrolkan Arche adalah hal yang tidak penting.

Arche kemudian mengambil payungnya yang tadi sempat terjatuh. Ia sandarkan benda itu di meja di depannya. Juga ia taruh tasnya di sebelah kursinya. Kemudian ia mengintip laci meja. Barangkali ada benda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk meluangkan waktu. Dan... _Voila!_ Ia menemukan sebuah kertas bergaris di laci itu.

Ia mengambil kertas itu dan meletakkannya di meja. Kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya untuk membuka resleting tasnya. Ia cari gunting di tasnya itu. Setelah berhasil menemukan dan mengeluarkannya, ia mengambil kertas tadi dengan tangan kiri dan mulai menggunting bagian tengahnya.

Chester sendiri merasa bersyukur karena ternyata Arche tidak banyak bicara. Ia menyangga kepalanya. Sikunya bertumpu pada permukaan meja dan dagunya ia biarkan bersantai di tangan kanannya. Kepalanya yang sedikit tertoleh ke kiri membuat ia kembali menatapi situasi luar kelas. Paduan air dan angin yang liar masih saja mengacaukan dunia sekitarnya.

Di tengah hujan, Chester bisa mendengar suara Arche yang sedang bersenandung menggunting kertas. Awalnya ia penasaran apa yang sedang Arche buat. Tapi kemudian ia tidak memedulikannya lagi. Paling hanya benda bodoh, pikirnya.

Arche yang sudah selesai membuat sesuatu dari kertas itu mengangkat tinggi hasil karyanya. Ia melebarkan senyumannya dan mengganti senandungnya dengan gumaman kagum. Kagum pada kertas yang telah ia lubangi tengahnya. Ia berniat menunjukkan hasil karyang itu pada Chester.

"Lihat apa yang kubuat!" Tiba-tiba Arche membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat Chester dengan mata kiri dan dari lubang kertas yang ia buat.

Suara Arche membuat Chester melirik kecil ke arah Arche. Arche sendiri terkagum pada wajah Chester yang sempat tersinari kilatan petir. Gadis remaja dengan rambut merah muda yang terkuncir itu pun mulai tenggelam dalam fantasinya.

Dalam fantasinya itu, ia tak pernah mengira kalau Chester mempunyai wajah yang tampan. Bentuk wajahnya dan kulit yang terlihat halus tanpa jerawat. Ia terpikat sementara oleh bagaimana iris Chester yang meliriknya dari balik kelopak matanya. Kemudian Arche berpikir bahwa ia tak menyangka pernah sekelas dengan seorang lelaki yang kini tampak seperti pangeran di mata kirinya itu.

"Aku heran mengapa aku bisa terpikat oleh wajah tampanmu itu."

Butuh waktu hingga Chester bisa mencerna perkataan Arche. Memastikan kalau apa yang dikatakan gadis dihadapannya itu hanyalah rangkaian kata mengejek yang hanya telinga Chester saja yang salah dengar karena berisiknya alam yang sedang bergelut di luar kelas.

Sayangnya ia juga berani bertaruh kalau telinganya tak pernah berbohong apapun padanya.

"Ha-hah?" Begitulah respon Chester yang membuat fantasi Arche lenyap seperti tersapu angin hujan.

Arche yang baru sadar dari fantasinya itu pun menurunkan kertas yang ia pegang. Memperlihatkan wajah yang ia rasa sudah sepenuhnya merah seperti apel. Di hadapannya juga terlihat Chester yang membuat semburat tipis di sepasang pipinya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Alis Chesterlah yang mengatakannya.

"Bu-bukan maksudku begitu!" Arche kemudian malah menyangkal soal kejujuran yang baru saja ia katakan di tengah fantasinya tadi.

"Lebih baik aku pulang." Chester yang masih tersipu itu pun mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di sebelah kursinya dan berdiri kasar membiarkan kursi yang ia duduki terdorong ke belakang. Ia menggendong tas ranselnya itu ke punggungnya.

"I-itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan! Itu hanya..."

"Hanya apa?" Chester yang baru saja merapikan kursinya itu menoleh pada Arche dengan tatapan sinis. Reaksi Chester membuat sepasang matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan milik Arche. Kembali semburat merah menghiasi wajah Chester. Sejenak ia merasa jangtungnya melewatkan satu debaran.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, rambut sapu!" tukas Arche begitu saja.

Seketika wajah gengsi Chester berubah seketika mendegar maki Arche.

"Siapa yang kau panggil rambut sapu, rambut landak?!" katanya sambil menunjuk kasar ke arah Arche.

"Salah siapa rambutmu seperti sapu!" Arche membalas perlakuan Chester dengan menunjuk Chester juga.

Tiba-tiba telepon Arche mengalunkan lagu nyaring. Arche yang agak terkejut itu pun merogoh saku celananya untuk mecari ponsel pintarnya itu.

Ibu.

Begitu sebuah kata tertulis di layar ponselnya. Ia pun segera menggesekkan layar teleponnya itu dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Ya? Halo, Ibu? Ada apa?" tanya Arche. Chester masih bernafas berat sehabis saling memaki dengan Arche.

"Bersama Chester di kelas. Tadi aku belum berani pulang karena hujannya lebat sekali. Kurasa aku akan segera pulang karena hujannya juga sudah agak reda." Chester yang mendengar perkataan Arche itu pun mulai melangkah mengambil payung biru yang berada di sudut kelas.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku juga akan pula..."

"Apa?! Pulang ditemani Chester?!" mendengar itu, Chester langsung memasang wajah kesal. "Ta-tapi, bu! Aku tidak perlu sampai ditemani seperti itu!"

Sayangnya sambungan telepon sudah terputus duluan ketika Arche ingin menyatakan keberatannya. Chester yang mematung sejak tadi itu hanya bisa menunggu Arche. Dia masih syok dengan kalimat Arche tadi.

"Che-Chester... Maukahkau menemaniku pulang?" Pertanyaan Arche membuat Chester tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Pertanyaan itu juga yang membaut Chester sadar dari syoknya.

Jadi, ibunya benar berkata begitu? Batin Chester yang tadi juga sempat tidak percaya.

"A-apa boleh buat."

* * *

Apapun yang terjadi, ini adalah kejadian yang hanya akan terjadi sekali saja!

Begitulah isi pikiran sepasang remaja itu ketika mereka berjalan beriringan di tengah rintik hujan ringan. Mereka mengeratkan pegangan mereka pada payung mereka masing-masing. Mereka juga bersyukur mereka tidak berbagi payung dan tidak akan pernah.

"Arche."

"Hn?"

Chester yang mendengar respon Arche itu pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau semisal tadi aku malah menyampaikan respon yang berbeda, bagaimana reaksimu?"

Pertanyaan dangkal Chester itu tentu tidak dipahami Arche. Chester yang sudah menduganya pun menambahkan penjelasan.

"Maksudku... kalau semisal tadi kau menerima respon yang positif, lalu tiba-tiba aku malah menyatakan perasaanku, bagaimana rekasimu?" Entah mengapa Chester ingin bertanya seperti itu. Bahkan dengan penjelasan yang sudah pasti akan ke mana arahnya itu.

"Eh?"

Pertanyaan Chester kali ini membuat Arche merasa ia melewatkan satu debaran jantungnya. Ia paham maksud Chester. Ia juga mengerti maksud jantungnya sekarang, tapi ia tetap berusaha berpikir biasa saja.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, 'kan? Kalau iya pun, aku pasti hanya akan memberi jawaban negatif." jawab Arche dengan nada sebiasa mungkin. Arche juga merendahkan payungnya, berharap kalau Chester tidak dapat melihat wajah memerahnya ketika menjawab pertanyaan Chester itu.

"Begitu, ya?" Chester mendesah lega. Namun desah lega itu tidak dapat mengusir rasa menyesal di suatu sudut dalam dadanya. Itulah mengapa Chester juga merendahkan payungnya, berharap wajah menyesalnya tidak diketahui gadis di sebelahnya itu.

Suara percikan antara air dengan payung menemani sepasang insan ini di sepanjang jalan mereka. Berbagai rasa mencampuri pikiran dan perasaan mereka. Bersama alam yang memberi kesan melankolis, mereka berjalan dengan jarak fisik berjauhan.

Sayang sekali mereka tidak menyadari dekatnya hati mereka yang dibatasi dinding kaca transparan.

* * *

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu berfantasi lagi tentangku."

* * *

A/N: Ya! Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan fanfik ini! Aku sempat membiarkan cerita yang ini bertengger di dekstop layar laptop. Akhirnya ada keinginan dan niat untuk menyelesaikannya. Leganya~

Dan kayaknya aku pengisi pertama buat fanfiksi berbahasa indonesia di fandom ini. Woohoo! Kesenangan tersendiri. :'3

Terima kasih sudah mau baca cerita ini. Terima kasih kalau kalian juga sempat mereview. Juga maaf atas semua yang kurang berkenan di cerita ini. :')

Terakhir, jangan lupa tinggalkan review dan semoga harimu menyenangkan! :D


End file.
